Meeting the Enemy
by Mae Liz
Summary: When Kitty and Lance have a huge fight who does Kitty find in Bayville Park but the notorious Gambit? Why is he there, and what does he want. Better yet, why is he bugging her? Author formerly Kitty Pryde2
1. The Threat that Approaches

Chapter 1

Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 1

The threat that approaches

"Kurt! I'm going to kill you if you don't give me that back!" Kitty squeals to the blue mutant dangling from the chandelier. "I mean it. I need it."

"Oooh! Kitty wrote an essay on how violence witnessed in childhood affects adults. Are you writing about Lance, trying to justify his actions?" Kurt asks swinging from side to side while reading off of the screen of Kitty's laptop. "Kitty, why do you have anything to do with him? He is bad news!"

"Kurt! Give me my laptop and stay out of my love life!"

"He is jus tryin ta save ya tha heartache that is comin from that freak." Rogue says looking up from her book to briefly look from Kurt to Kitty. "Kurt give it back ta her. Her voice is gettin' on my nerves. Ah can't take much more of it."

"All you had to do was ask nicely Kitty!" Kurt says handing it back and disappearing in a puff of smoke causing Kitty to cough.

"Gee, thanks Rogue." Kitty says sarcastically."

"Anytime sugar."

"Lance, I don't get it. Why are you doing this?" Kitty cries into her hands sitting on the Brotherhood's couch. "Who is she?"

"Kitty, it's not like that. I just think that we need some time apart. There are a lot of things on my mind right now. Your friends don't like me, and my friends don't like you. We are on different sides in the same war. It's just too much sometimes." He says placing one of his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Lance, that is just a sorry, pathetic excuse. It's Tabby, isn't it? You have been sleeping with Tabby. I knew it. I knew you were doing it months ago. I thought… damn it, I don't know what I thought." Kitty cries standing up and walking out the door as Lance chases after her.

"Kitty let me take you home." Lance says grabbing at her arm but freezes when it just passes through her. "Fine, walk then, see if I care."

"I know you don't Lance. That is why I won't let you drive me home. If you decide you want me, don't even bother. I'm done." Kitty says turning her head slightly to glare at him as she walks away into the pouring rain.

"Where is Kitty?" Jean asks walking into Rogue and Kitty's shared room.

"Out with Lance. She neva listens ta me at all." Rogue says dismissing both the question and the person asking it.

"Well, you don't have to be so short with me Rogue. I'm just worried about her, that is all. Try to find her, dinner in ten." Jean says leaving ass quickly as she had entered the small room.

"Not like I care what ya think about meh. Seriously, get a grip." Rogue says putting the book on her bed and stretching slightly.

"I can't believe him." Kitty cries into her hands as she sits on a cold park bench. "I love him, I gave myself to him! He was my first." She sobs uncontrollably.

"Now Remy has ta wonder what a belle femme be doin all alone in de cold park. Sure, she was not left by her loser boyfriend who thinks he is a worthy of the femme that he never should have been able ta get?" Remy asks sitting beside her and placing his trench coat around her shoulders.

"Are you here to gloat Gambit? I don't need that right now. I'd like to be alone." Kitty says bringing her knees up to her chin and leaning into the warmth of the jacket.

"Non, Remy not be de gloating type. He just worries why such a belle femme has ta be so sad and lonely." He says tilting her chin so that she looks into his demonic eyes.

"You know why, I'm sure you've been in love."

"Sure, Remy been in love before." He says smiling softly, but it was quickly replaced by a stern look. "Remy knows what love can do ta a person. It can eat ya alive, and it doesn't let go easy. Non, Remy knows all too well."

"We're enemies, why would you want to be seen with me? Can't you get in trouble for being around me?" Kitty asks unaware that she was now leaning into him, and that his arms were draped around her still crying form.

"Maybe, but Remy don't mind. Dis won't be de first time dat he has pissed off Mags. He seems ta do it a lot now, much more den before."

"Well, you don't seem as cold hearted as they make you Acolytes out to be, why don't you come join the X-Men? We have hearts you know, and we accept everyone."

"Remy knows, he was on his way there." Remy says pulling the small girl onto his lap.


	2. What do you do next?

Meeting the Enemy

Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 2

What do you do next, when all your moves are gone?

_"Remy don't understand why such a belle femme has ta hurt herself dis way. Remy just wants ta know if he can hurt da boy." Remy asks tightening his grip around her slender waist, and making her smile as the heat from his body moves closer to her shivering form. _

_"That probably isn't a good idea, Remy." Kitty says as her sniffles lessen in his arms, and on his lap, and most importantly in his warmth. "He will just come after me, and I don't need that. I'm done with his violent nature, let it pass, let me grieve."_

_"Remy hears ya, he might be able ta agree ta dat." Remy replies running a hand through her dripping hair, and causing her to shiver._

_"I see…I'm just not sure…." Kitty begins but trails off as sleep claims her._

"What are you doing with her?" Logan growls at the gate of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, otherwise known as the X-Mansion. "Put Half-Pint down, and then we can handle this." **Logan, he comes in peace. He comes to join us, let him in. **

"Remy be here in peace mon ami. Remy not de type ta leave a crying femme on her own. Dis one here was bad off. Remy would not have been a gentleman ta leave her crying. And Remy be too much of a gentlemen ta set de sleeping beauty on de wet ground." Remy replies as the gates slowly open causing Logan to growl obscenities directed toward Xavier, but the telepath just sends him a mental image of smiling.

"Hand her over to me." Logan says walking over to Remy who unwilling hands over the small, fragile girl, still wrapped in his trench coat. "You can get yer coat from her when she wakes up. Chuck wants ta talk ta you pronto. He is sending someone ta meet you at the door. Probably gonna be Jean Grey or Scott Summers." Logan says storming off a few steps and then walking more carefully as Kitty begins to stir in his arms.

"Might wanna be careful, she almost woke up a few times on Remy, and he can walk carefully." Remy calls out slightly gloating. "Remy knows dat ya don't have de trainin he does in stealth."

"Don't leave me… Lance isn't… no!" Kitty mumbles crying in her restless sleep on top of her blankets and wrapped in Remy's jacket.

"Kitty?" Rogue asks quietly, crossing the room and rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Wake up Kitty." Rogue grumbles shaking the smaller girl, attempting to wake her.

"Where am I?" Kitty asks rubbing her eyes. "How did I get home?"

"Yer home, Kit. What do you remember last? Do you remember how you got home at all?" Rogue probes softly.

"I remember breaking up with Lance, and then I wandered into the park. I'm not sure how I got there, I just know that it was pouring rain, and I was crying so hard I had to sit down. I was on a bench." Kitty says sitting up and shrugging out of the coat and staring at it. "Remy came out of nowhere, and then it starts to get fuzzy." Kitty says blushing. "I was crying so hard, I must have fallen asleep. I really don't remember."

"Well, this sounds like a chocolate ice cream kinda time." Rogue says smiling at Kitty. "What do ya think? It's 3am, what better time ta do it?"

"Oh I am so in." Kitty says jumping off of the bed and out of Remy's jacket entirely, leaving it dejectedly on the bed. "I get the mint chocolate chip this time! I have not had that in so long!" Kitty says slyly phasing herself and the smiling Rogue through the door.

"_Dear Diary,"_ Kitty types slowly reading it out loud. _"You will never guess who I met in the park last night, REMY LEBEAU! Can you talk about total major hottie? I mean come on now, what girl hasn't had dreams of him. I couldn't admit this to Rogue, but seeing him in that tight black long sleeved shirt, dripping wet and hanging onto his body, makes a girl kinda wanna drool. I mean look at that, who wouldn't want that?"_

"Kitty, Ah don't know what yer typing, but stop mumbling out loud. Ah'm trying to get to sleep." Rogue grumbles softly. "It's almost 5am, Ah need some sleep."

"Sorry Rogue." Kitty whispers softly as her cheeks light up. "I'll type silently."

"_Just seeing him there, having him carry me, it was hard to stay asleep. There are so many things that I would do to that boy, if only Rogue wasn't wanting to be all over him. I mean who can resist the boy?_

"_I'm not sure how I'm supposed to just live a house with that. Bobby, Kurt, Scott-none of them even compare to him. I don't want competition, but I don't want to hurt my roommate. I guess that I should let her have him. I can be happy with Kurt or Bobby, or hope for a more attractive recruit can't I?"_ Kitty types in silently smiling to herself as she does it.

"_Ooh, maybe Pietro, or Piotr. Something has to give right? I mean I can't be alone forever. Scott and Jean have each other, Bobby and Jubilee (why was I comparing him, Who knows), I swear sometimes it seems like Logan and Storm, but other times it seems like she is leaning toward Beast. I just don't want to be lonely. I'm 18 and I've only ever had one boyfriend."_

"I need to stop, this is just killing me." Kitty sighs saving the entry, shutting down the computer and climbing under her covers and cocooning herself up.

"How are feeling petite?" Remy asks as Kitty walks into the kitchen a few hours later.

"Um, ok I guess." Kitty asks blushing slightly. "I, uh still have your trench coat in my room if you want it, I can go get it." Kitty mumbles quickly hoping for an out.

"Remy be fine fer a while without it. He be ok, he promises. Rocky tried ta call ya yet?" Remy asks conversationally, a small smile playing on his lips, and a smirk in his eyes hidden by the sunglasses. "He was just worried about ya last night. Wanted ta make sure ya were ok, but Logan forbid it. Normally Remy wouldn't have listened, but since he has super senses, Remy couldn't get away with it easily."

"Yeah, I'm doing better, thanks." Kitty says as her blush fades slowly. "Logan can be…overprotective. The second one of us girls tells him not to hurt the person he stops normally. I can't make any promises, might wanna watch out, Rogue and I might not tell him to stop."

"Den Remy may have make it worth it fer ya." Remy says flirtatiously causing Kitty to turn her back to him and look in the cabinet for something to eat.

"That could be hard to do." Kitty says reaching up to grab the box or cheerios, but a hand reaches it, before she can jump up to get it, and a very warm, very lean body is pressed very close to hers.

"Looked like ya could use a little bit of help." Remy says bringing the box down to her hand with one of his, and turning her around slowly with the other. "Remy likes ta be helpful."

"Umm, thanks, but I could have done it." Kitty smiles shyly, jumping onto the counter to prove her point.

"Oh, Remy likes an independent woman." He says placing his hands on the counter, on either side of her flannel covered legs. "He thinks dat things might just work out perfectly here." Remy says leaning down slowly, as if to kiss her, before a deeply cleared throat breaks the moment.

"Hi!" Kitty says smiling in embarrassment over Remy's shoulder, her blush going from a hot pink to a tomato red when her eyes meet the set of eyes in the doorway.

"Merde." Remy grumbles knowing what is coming.

So who like Kitty's diary entry? And who do you all think is this figure that just interrupted your Kimy moment? Suspense! And I love it! Please review, and please vote in my new poll! I promise to start updating more regularly! I have mid terms coming up. But it's only five classes… two of which are foreign language classes!

Felinefairy100- thanks so much for the review, I hope that this wasn't too slow for you. I tend to have this thing called ADD… especially when it comes to writing. It's up for debate, I am closing my current poll and opening one in general. I have a few stories going, and that poll will affect the outcome, make sure to vote!

Cillybug93- sorry this took so long!

Deathrosekitty- they both wish, wait… who wouldn't? Lol.

Squrlie Jack- Hope you loved this too!


	3. When Enemy Lines are a Blur

A/N- Logan is gonna cuss

A/N- Logan is gonna cuss… I just always thought he would if he wasn't forced to keep it PG 13 in Evo. I might not get it right the first couple of times, but this will work, I will make it!

A/N2-And this is getting an update this quickly because I can afford to because I got a 93 on my History Essay and a 95 on my first exam, this gives me an A for the class, and means I can get no lower than a B, celebration! All fics are getting updated! Well, all unfinished ones.

Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 3

When Enemy Lines are a Blur

"You're not even here one day and you're trying to feel up the kids here! What the hell is your problem you fucking moron?" Logan growls from the doorway. "Get the fuck out of the kitchen you stupid Cajun."

"Fine mon ami, Remy be a good boy and go ta his room, but if she follows him dere, well dere can be no contest, non?" Remy says backing away and walking out of the room.

"And what the hell was that Half-Pint. You are too young to be messing around with boys. That kid, that is just what he is! He is a kid!" Logan gruffly yells.

"He was helping me get a box of cereal, I almost fell off the counter." Kitty says smiling sweetly.

"Whatever it was, it better not happen again. There are too many people in this house fucking around, and you don't need to be one of them too. I don't wanna have to break the news to your parents that their daughter got knocked up under my care."

"Who got knocked up?" Kitty asks blinking rapidly from her seat on the counter.

"Forget I said anything, eat your cereal, and stay away from that boy."

"He said that? Really? Who would get pregnant around here? Unless he means Jean." Rogue says slowly picking blades of grass absentmindedly as they lay on the ground looking up at the clouds.

"I have no idea, honestly. Look, I think I agree with Logan, I don't need to get anywhere near Remy, he's more your type anyway." Kitty confides blushing.

"Oh no Kit, yer not gonna send him my way. Ah will survive without him very well." Rogue says smiling at her friend.

"Wait, what?" Kitty asks sitting up quickly. "You have to tell me all about this! I have to know details, I want his name, what you've done, I wanna know what he thinks of you not being able to touch him at all. I wanna know everything!" Kitty squeals.

"Well, it's private Kit, ya know that. Plus, he doesn't know Ah like him yet." Rogue says standing up and walking back into the house. "You betta keep yer large mouth shut tight."

"Who me?" Kitty asks faking innocence.

"I don't understand what you are saying Eric, are you telling me that my own mansion will be the sight of a bombing? That my students will all perish?" Xavier asks slowly turning her chair to face the window that Magneto stands outside of.

"Yes. Irene has not failed me yet Charles. She has informed me that if you all don't evacuate the building everyone living inside will cease to exist. You know as well as I do that she is a valuable asset, and can be trusted."

"Yes, I very well know of her abilities, and of their success. I shall look into it myself, and then we shall plan our next move. I refuse to abandon my home without a good reason."

"Suit yourself." Magneto replies, disappearing.

"Remy?" Kitty asks phasing her head into his bedroom door. "There you are!" She exclaims phasing through the door and crossing the room to his where he sits on the bed. "I brought your trench coat to you." Kitty says holding it out to him.

"Thanks. Chere, my offer still stands. If ya need someone ta listen ta ya, or ta beat Lance so hard his granddaddy feels it, Remy can be yer man." He says standing and reaching out to grab the coat and grabbing her hands as well. "Remy don't wanna see dat look in yer eyes mon chere."

"You act like I have a choice. Around here Remy, things happen quickly, they always have. My heart won't heal tomorrow, it won't heal by next week, it might start by next month, but it just needs time." Kitty says phasing her hands through his, and dropping them to her side. "If you can give me that time, then maybe someday I can be normal, and ready to move on. For now, just trust my judgment, and just let me grieve. Just let me take my time."

"You can have all the time in the world, mon chere." Remy says leaning down and lightly touching his lips to hers, causing her to stiffen slightly, before relaxing with a shiver. "Just know dat ya have Remy's heart the entire time." He adds pulling away from her as she slowly opens her eyes and blushes deeply.

"Remy I don't know when I can be there, the way you want me. I don't know when I can be ready to open back up." Kitty stutters out breathlessly.

"Remy understands. Ya have his heart mon chere, and Remy don't give dat lightly."

"My biggest fear is you. I don't want my heart to shatter into a million pieces. Not again, not before it heals. Promise me that you will wait for me." Kitty whispers softly reaching up to place a hand on his chest.

"Remy promises to wait on ya, mon chere. Don't make Remy wait too long though, ya have his heart, but Remy don't wanna see ya hurting, not over Lance."

"I won't." Kitty promises smiling and his lips come down to meet hers again.

A/N- I know, it's horrible of me to write a this short of a chapter and then say THE END, but that is what it is. This isn't the end of their story, but it is the end of this story. Count this as your prologue to even better. Now everyone go read my story The Right Cause! It needs some work, and some good advice!

Kit Kadaver- I will, thanks for your review. There are plenty of Kimy out there, if you know where to look. Lancitty is more popular, and as you can tell I hate them. There are a couple of pages of Kimy on , and many of them are mine.

Felinefairy100- you are just reviewing all of my stories! I'm glad you like them! Keep reviewing, keep reading, and just be honest! If I truly mess up a chapter, or a story tell me!

Karabear89- thanks for the review, and thanks for the compliment!


End file.
